


Work themselves out

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: “We said if the sex thing didn’t work out or we didn’t fit that we’d go back to what we were.”“Yeah, and we were both talking crap when we said that.”“Yes, we were,” Danny smiled as he leaned his forehead against Steve’s temple. “So in case you’re worried, you need to know I’m not giving this up no matter what weird shit you’re into. Including this... breeding kink.”





	Work themselves out

**Author's Note:**

> Just some porn. The idea of the breeding kink and Danny surfing while plugged was in my head for some reason, the rest just got written around it. :)

Danny’s legs were still wide open as he lay across the bottom of the bed, his feet hanging off the edge. He reached between his legs to feel where the soft silicone, rubbery base was flush with his skin, nestled between his ass cheeks. Steve had thrust it inside him to replace his dick after he came, letting the feel of the plug press against Danny’s insides as he’d finished him off with his mouth. Danny always needed a longer recovery after an orgasm and liked to lie in their shared filth and stink and let it calm his racing heartbeat while Steve would almost immediately begin cleaning up and taking care of things. Sure, he’d settle with Danny after quite happily, but things had to be just right first of all, which was why Danny could hear the sound of the sink running in the bathroom while he lay still and just breathed.

They’d only started having sex a few months ago and most of the time the sex could be described as enthusiastic. It wasn’t vanilla, because the orgasms could be mindblowing, but they were mostly in a stage of working out what each other liked. Which meant they hadn’t really touched much on anything more secretive, more kinky. A few things had come out of the woodwork in regards to the rougher sex they could have and Danny knew that Steve liked to pin him down, keeping his fingers curled around Danny’s surprisingly delicate wrists. And Danny very much enjoyed it in return knowing a little more about what he’d like Steve to do to him. But they’d not really discussed anything seriously. It was more about what came out while in the moment.

So the fact that this morning, Steve had produced the butt plug from somewhere and had put it inside Danny with a wicked grin, meant that Danny was being let in on something else Steve liked beyond how much he always seemed to enjoy coming inside Danny.

When Steve returned to the bedroom from the en-suite he threw something soft at Danny that landed on his belly and brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Get dressed, we’ve got to get going.”

“Going? Going where?” Danny asked as he sat up, the plug rubbing deliciously against his insides.

“It’s Saturday morning. We always go surfing on Saturday mornings. The forecast has some great waves in it and we told the others we’d be there.”

“Ok-ay,” Danny drew out a little unsure as he put the shorts and tee Steve had thrown at him aside. Legs still wide he reached between and began to pull at the plug until Steve stopped him with a hand on his elbow. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Apparently, going surfing, so I’m taking this out.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, confused. 

Steve pulled Danny to his feet, his naked body pressing in against the material of Steve’s board shorts and shirt. Steve’s hand snuck low, fingers pressing the plug in as if it could sit further inside Danny. He traced the edges, feeling where any lube or cum could have leaked out and swirled it around. Their noses rubbed together and Steve’s lips ghosted over Danny’s as he spoke. “My cum is in there, snug and safe and it’s going to stay there until I pull this plug out later and fill you up even further.”

Danny swallowed and felt himself get dizzy for just a fleeting second as a wave of lust swept through him at Steve’s words and tone. “So I guess we've reached that stage in our relationship?” he asked quietly. 

“What stage is that?”

“The one where all the kinks start coming out to play,” he said as he let his tongue dart out to lick along Steve’s bottom lip before he playfully tugged it between his teeth. 

Steve shrugged, his hand at the back of Danny’s neck tightening, keeping him in a steady hold. “I realized last night that I’m too close to that point where pulling back isn’t an option. I don’t want to censor myself. And I watched you last night bite back all the things you wanted to say and I don’t want you to do that anymore, either.”

Danny nodded against him. “We said if the sex thing didn’t work out or we didn’t fit that we’d go back to what we were.”

“Yeah, and we were both talking crap when we said that.”

“Yes, we were,” Danny smiled as he leaned his forehead against Steve’s temple. “So in case you’re worried, you need to know I’m not giving this up no matter what weird shit you’re into. Including this... breeding kink.”

Steve scoffed as he let go of Danny and moved aside. “It’s not a breeding kink.”

“What would you call it then?” Danny asked, pulling the tee over his head and leaving his bottom half naked, allowing Steve to stand there and watch, eyes drawn low.

“I... just like knowing my cum is still inside you.”

“Sure, that’s part of it,” Danny said as he finally grabbed the boardies and bent to pull them on. “But you always come hard when you fuck me bare and fill me up, you love playing with my ass after, and considering your whole abandonment issues and the protective thing and how important family is to you, I just know you like imagining getting me pregnant.”

Steve crossed his arms defensively and pouted a little and after buttoning up his shorts, Danny stepped up to him and patted his arm. 

“Let the kink fly free, babe. Own it,” he said and then left the room, heading toward the kitchen for breakfast fully aware that there was a slight waddle to his stride as he got used to the intrusive plug in his ass. 

*

They parked at the beach next to Kono’s car so they knew they weren’t the first to arrive. They pulled their surfboards out of the back of the Silverado and made their way towards the water.

Danny looked around himself a few times and found himself hitching his boardshorts a little more than usual. He leaned a little closer to Steve as they walked. “I feel like people know or something. I mean, I’m walking weird.”

“No one walks properly on sand,” Steve placated. “Though to be honest, you’ve always walked like you have something stuck up your ass. The difference this time is that you really do.”

“Excuse me?!” Danny asked, spluttering a little.

“It’s the truth, buddy. It’s partly how I came up with the idea. I love watching you from behind. You walk with this swagger... the way your ass moves is a thing of beauty.”

When Danny stopped in his tracks, Steve nudged him to keep moving and made a show of glancing down and behind Danny every so often. But Danny, recovering from whatever shocked embarrassment he was feeling, gave as good as he got. “You keep all this up in front of everyone and you will not be getting any of the reverse cowgirl action I was considering,” he dropped then continued walking, letting Steve be the one to stop in a moment of incredulity. 

*

“You feeling okay today?” Kono asked later while running a towel through her hair to dry it off. 

“Fine. Why?”

“You just seemed a little unsteady.”

Danny glanced briefly at the smirk Steve quickly hid before he shrugged in Kono’s direction. “Having an off day.”

“I thought it was more of a balance issue,” Chin piped up. 

“Maybe,” Danny said, thinking quickly on his feet. “My uh... my hip is... maybe I slept weird or something,” he stretched a little which was a mistake as the plug made itself known again while at that angle. It was what he’d been contending with out on the waves. The squatted position he held on his board just seemed to drive the plug in deeper and stole his concentration, making him fall off the board much more than usual. 

“You sure it’s your hip?” Steve asked, eyes smiling through his schooled demeanor and Danny glowered at him in response. 

“If you two are going to start flirting, I think that’s our cue to leave,” Chin said. 

“If it was then we should have left about half an hour ago when Steve knocked Danny off his 'party wave' and saved him from ‘drowning’,” Kono put in with a laugh, air quotes used liberally.

“I thought he was in trouble!” Steve defended himself. 

“No, you didn’t, babe,” Danny laughed, combing his hair back. “And I know this because you used your tongue.”

All four of them laughed at Danny’s comment before saying goodbye and splitting up. 

Back at the truck, Steve pressed himself up against Danny’s back as they finished loading the boards. “Still there?” Steve spoke low at his ear, a hand cupping Danny’s ass, hidden between their bodies.

“Making its presence known when I move in certain ways, so yeah, still very there,” Danny answered. 

“Good,” Steve smiled against him, kissing behind his ear and at the back of his neck. “I’m going to get you home and replace it with my cock. And you’ll feel that in _**every**_ way you move.”

“Promises,” Danny smirked, eyes hooded as he let himself imagine it, his dick already half hard instantly.

*

They were barely in the door when Steve bent Danny over the arm of the couch and yanked his shorts down, fingers immediately pressing against the base of the plug, pulling it out just a little, twisting it, pressing it back in. Danny grasped onto the couch cushions, trying to steady himself, trying to lift back up only for Steve to press his other hand onto Danny’s back between his shoulder blades and force him back down. 

His hand slipped to the back of Danny’s head, fingers wrapping around by his hairline, holding tight and sending a shiver down Danny’s spine as his other hand continued to play with the plug, pulling it out of Danny’s ass to the widest point before pushing back in. 

“You look so good spread open for me. You feel that?”

“Yeah, I feel it. But I wanna feel something better.”

Steve pressed his arm under Danny and pulled him upright just as he pushed the plug back in and it made Danny gasp. He held him tight and let his hard cock press against Danny’s ass. “I think I might know what you want.”

“Then give it to me,” Danny said, turning his head closer to Steve’s as he kicked off his tennis shoes. 

Steve lifted Danny’s tee up and off then ran his hands down over Danny’s naked body, over his sides, one hand playing with his dick. “Upstairs,” he said, playfully spanking Danny’s rear, which made both of them tingle before they moved, practically running for the bedroom. 

They were kissing like horny teenagers, sloppy, messy, too much tongue and teeth, all while fumbling their way to the bed where they could finally fall onto the soft surface still wrapped around each other, Danny naked underneath a still fully dressed Steve. But when the need to get a decent breath took over, Steve lifted himself up and ripped the t-shirt over his head and pushed his shorts down quickly before landing back on top of Danny, shifting in between Danny’s legs, lifting one by the thigh up and to the side so he could better touch his ass. 

He kissed down into Danny’s neck. “I want to be in you so bad.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Danny reached back under the pillow to a bottle of lube and brought it down. He uncapped it, squeezed a little out and reached between them so he could slather Steve’s dick with it, massaging it in, running his hands up and down the length and making Steve moan. “Give it to me, babe. Give it to me deep.”

Steve lifted up again. “On your side,” he told him as he settled behind him, lifting Danny’s leg, making him prop it up with a bent knee as he pulled the plug out, kissed the tip and put it aside. He didn’t wait, he thrust his dick straight in, pausing a few inches in and slowing, allowing Danny time to get used to the length. “That’s it. You feel that? You feel me? Because you feel so good and tight around me.”

Danny turned his head into the bedsheet, knowing that he was drooling a little out of his open mouth as he tightened his muscles, breathing to relax them, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being pierced open by Steve’s beautiful dick and using his lubed hand on his own. He loved when Steve’s fucked him, he knew the amazing feeling would overtake him soon, but even then, he still liked that sting that came with it; the small amount of pain that mingled with the pleasure and made his brain short circuit. 

“Oh, yes, that’s it. C’mon, Steve. Fuck me.”

Steve was slow at first, testing with his first few thrusts of circling hips but the tension between them had been brewing all morning; from Steve putting the plug inside Danny, getting handsy over coffee in the kitchen, being in public both knowing that Steve’s cum was inside Danny and his ass held open by the plug, the way in which Steve had looked at Danny as he’d watched him straddling the board while waiting on his next wave. Hours of teasing meant that this couldn’t be held back.

Danny found himself with more weight over him, turned more into the bed, Steve on top but a hand caught comfortably between Danny’s stomach and the bed as he began to furiously fuck into him, hips snapping, dick impossibly deep inside Danny. 

“Fill me up, babe. Give me all that warm cum, I bet there’s so much of it.”

“Hmmm, yeah there is, all for you. This fucking ass, Danny, so fucking perfect. You want my cum? You want it deep? This ass just begging to take it all from me.”

“Please, please come in my ass. I love it, I want it all.”

“I’m gonna come so hard. Fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna come-” Steve groaned loud before it caught in his throat. He could feel himself coming deep inside Danny, he pulled his dick half out and jacked it off, getting every last drop out of himself and into Danny.

He pulled him back around so they were both lying on their sides, pressed together, Steve’s dick still inside Danny and giving shallow thrusts as he breathed through it. 

Danny was still hard; a sound like a desperate mewl coming from him as he stroked himself but Steve batted his hand away and took over, fingers wrapping around him. He turned further onto his back with Danny laying on top of him, ass still stuffed full and legs wide open, falling over Steve’s thighs.

Steve used his other hand to rub Danny’s belly then trail up his chest, pinching each nipple in turn before curling his hand around Danny’s throat. “I already worked out one of your kinks, baby. You like it when I hold you,” he said as he tightened both his hands.

“I love your hands,” Danny answered, honestly, not sure if he just felt the need to reciprocate Steve’s trust with his kink or if he felt like he was being pleasurably tortured into it. “I love your arms. I love that your fingers can fit round my wrists, and my ankles, and my neck, and the way they sink deep into my ass when you open me up.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, biting Danny’s earlobe. “I love it, too.” He jerked Danny’s dick fast, the lube and pre-cum mingling to give him slide. He lifted his hand from Danny’s throat and up then he pressed two fingers into Danny’s mouth, fucking them in and out in a similar rhythm. Danny knew what Steve was doing and joined in, using his tongue against the invading digits and sucked on them like he would Steve’s dick. He moaned and kept his gag reflex at bay when the fingers pushed deep. He loved the feel of them in his mouth so much that he almost didn’t realize how close he was to coming until the few precious seconds before and then it hit him all at once and he was spilling his cum all over himself. He looked down to see it dripping over Steve’s hand then closed his eyes as he relaxed down. 

Steve maneuvered them back onto their sides, his dick sliding out just a little more but the press of their bodies keeping it inside Danny. Danny wasn’t even sure how long he’d been lying there just lost in the sensation of his orgasm, but when he opened his eyes he looked down over his own body to see where Steve’s arm was around him, his hand rubbing circles over his cum-spattered belly. 

He sighed, turning his head into Steve’s allowing them to kiss. “Hmm. If I could, I would, babe,” he said as he trailed his fingers up Steve's arm.

“You would? You’d want that?”

“I guess it’s easy to say since it’s impossible. But yeah, I would. I love my kids, and I'd love any other I'd have. And I think you and I could make another perfect one.”

“If it was possible,” Steve rubbed his cheek against Danny’s shoulder and held him tighter. 

Not wanting the mood to get maudlin, Danny lifted Steve’s hand from his belly and brought it to his lips to press kisses against his fingers. “Even though it’s not possible, it’s still going to be fun trying.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Steve laughed. He turned away from Danny long enough to grab something and when he came back there was a finger playing with his ass, the tip pressing in, and then the softness of silicone was back and then he lifted from the bed and went to the ensuite for a warm cloth.

“Again?!” Danny asked, eyes following Steve around the room. “You know you can’t keep doing that.”

“I know,” he answered as he came back to the bed, cloth in hand to wipe over Danny's sticky torso, then cuddled back in and pulled the covers up over them. “You can take it out in the shower in a bit but while we lay here, just let me imagine my swimmers doing their thing in there.”

“You’re such a goof.”

“Shut it, or this goof won’t indulge _your_ kinks. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you reacted when I slapped your ass.”

Danny settled comfortably against his partner. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”


End file.
